ALGUIEN TENIA QUE HEREDAR EL FUEGO
by magalygro
Summary: QUE PENSÓ CINNA ANTES DE MORIR? AL VER A KATNISS EN ESE TUBO. SOLO UNA COSA ERA VERDAD EL AUN APOSTARÍA POR ELLA. ONE-.SHOT- DE LOS ULTIMOS MOMENTOS DE CINNA


Lo último que recuerdo es dolor, un dolor enorme que me tumbo en el suelo, pero también recuerdo sentir un alivio dentro de mí, y tener la certeza de que hice lo correcto, en estos momentos ya no se siente ese dolor, solo me siento como flotando sobre el agua y que podría flotar aquí por siempre sin que eso me importara, la absoluta paz, pero esa paz me trae recuerdos, recuerdos de mi familia y de mi pasado, de todas esas cosas que me trajeron a donde estoy ahora, yo solía tener una familia normal, tuve la suerte de nacer en el capitolio, con una familia cálida y amorosa, un padre, una madre y una hermana, de mi padre tengo vagos recuerdos, mama me conto que era un político, que era un hombre de bien, compasivo y valiente que siempre lucho por sus ideales, un hombre con la habilidad de hacer que sus palabras quedaran grabadas con fuego dentro de tu mente, falleció cuando tenía seis años, al parecer hizo todo lo posible por eliminar los juegos del hambre.

Yo siempre los odie.

Me causaban pesadillas desde que era niño, pero si de algo puedo estar seguro es que mi padre era un gran hombre y que logro estar tan cerca de su objetivo que el capitolio lo considero peligroso, tan peligroso como para hacerlo desaparecer, al capitolio no le gustaban los escándalos y dejaba a los ciudadanos tan lejos de la verdad como le era posible, cuando creyó estar seguro de que mama no sabía nada de lo que mi padre estaba planeando nos dejo tranquilos, mi madre nos crio desde entonces, aun no sé cómo se las arreglo para criar sola a un niño llorón y una niña que nunca logro callarse lo que pensaba para bien o para mal. Yo siempre la admire, era una estilista maravillosa que lograba destacar la belleza en las personas de una manera puramente perfecta, y con esto me refiero a que ella se alejaba de toda esa barbarie de teñir cabellos de colores casi fosforescentes y todas esas mutilaciones que las demás personas se hacían a sí mismas por estética, desafortunadamente murió joven, pero estuvo viva hasta que Yuri cumplió los 18, cuando yo tenía 14 años, podría decir que murió de enfermedad, pero yo creo que la tristeza es lo que se llevo su vida, después de que paso 8 años llorando todas las noches, esta fue la única respuesta a la que pude llegar.

Entonces quedamos solo Yuri y yo, era una buena hermana, terca y algunas veces molesta, pero la amaba tanto como ella a mí, ella era hermosa y fuerte, tenía la apariencia de mi madre, pero por dentro era exactamente igual a mi padre, a veces me molestaba con ella, no porque no estuviera de acuerdo, pero tenía miedo, ella tenía las mismas ideas liberales, los mismos sueños hermosos e imposibles que tenía mi padre, los mismos que lo llevaron a la muerte.

Cuando le hablaba de esto lo único que me contestaba era, ̎uno de nosotros tenía que heredar el fuego ̎ o ̎tu saliste a mama, asi que es justo que yo sea como papa̎ , nunca podre olvidar el día en que me presento a su novio, yo acababa de empezar mi trabajo como ayudante de estilista, y al regresar la encontré parada en mi puerta con expresión nerviosa, no sabía porque estaría afuera si ella tenía la llave de mi casa, bueno ciertamente lo averigüe, de los cientos de hombres que existían en el capitolio, de todos los hombres que la cortejaron, mi hermana eligió cuidadosamente el mas imposible!, Un avox, está bien lo consideraría difícil, también imposible tal vez pero sería cientos, no, miles de veces mejor, ella no solo eligió lo imposible, eligió un tributo!, lo reconocí inmediatamente cuando entre, llevaba la mitad del día viendo su cara, ni siquiera era un tributo cualquiera, era el tributo del mismo distrito que el de la chica que había ayudado a preparar!, esto hacia ver sus protestas contra los juegos del hambre, su sabotaje a todo lo referente a ellos como una simple travesura!.

Cuando entre y los vi a los dos de la mano, no supe que decir, ̎Cinna, solo quería despedirme, que supieras que estoy bien, no puedo quedarme aquí, voy a escapar ̎ me quede atónito, que esperaba que le dijera?, ̎Claro, ve, me saludas a papa y mama cuando los veas? ̎, obviamente no diría nada como eso,

- ̎Yuri, que estás diciendo?, no puedes hacer nada como eso!, van a atraparlos, es un tributo!, van a atraparlos, lo mataran a el y luego te convertirán en un avox! Si tienes suerte!- cuando vi su cara me arrepentí de lo que dije, pero que podía hacer?, decirle que corra hacia su muerte?.

- ̎No nos atraparan, no creí que nos apoyarías pero aun así… no se que esperaba de ti ̎- entonces ambos salieron por mi puerta y creí que ya no los volvería a ver.

No tardo media hora en que el capitolio estuviera hecho un caos, guardianes de la paz en todos lados, todo era un caos y ningún ciudadano sabía lo que pasaba, se supone que yo no debería saber lo que pasaba, cuando 2 horas pasaron tuve una esperanza, tal vez ella consiguió escapar!,- esta a salvo!,- pensé, antes de descubrir que todo había sido una trampa, nadie podía ponerse en contra del capitolio, hombre o mujer, y todo esto había sido cuidadosamente planeado desde el principio, el que Yuri conociera a ese tributo, el que lo hubiese ayudado a escapar, sabían lo que mi hermana hacia contra el capitolio pero no tenían ninguna prueba, y ahora tenían a mi hermana donde querían, justo en la palma de su mano.

Supe que los habían atrapado cuando los guardias de la paz desaparecieron, pero aun así no llegue a saber nada de Yuri, comenzaron los juegos del hambre, y a ese tributo que vi de la mano de mi hermana solo 2 días atrás fue asesinado apenas tocando tierra, al parecer " tuvo la mala suerte de correr hacia un campo minado ", me entristecí porque con todo esto era el hombre que amo mi hermana y porque no sabía en donde estaría ella ni si sabía lo que pasaba, estaba guardando el maquillaje en el centro de renovación y me disponía a salir cuando escuche pasos apresurados, abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella, sudando y tratando de encontrar un escondite, la convirtieron en un avox.

Cuando la vi, me dolió, no podía creer lo que le hicieron, sentí un odio hacia el capitolio que no podía describir con nada, me miro, y sus ojos no eran de una persona asustada, se notaba que estuvo llorando, así que supongo que vio lo que había pasado, nos quedamos parados y viéndonos por 20 segundos pero eso fue suficiente para saber lo que ella había venido a decirme, " solo vine a despedirme " , me abrazo muy fuerte y luego salió corriendo una vez más, la seguí pero solo llegue para ver una explosión y como la mitad del edificio ardía en llamas, estoy tan seguro de que mi hermana murió en esa explosión como de que ella misma la provoco, su propio mensaje personal de que nadie podría apagar su fuego, no fue hasta después de esto que descubrí que yo quería ser como mi hermana, como mi padre, pero quien le haría caso a un estilista?, tampoco es como si yo fuera bueno con las palabras, así que espere, necesitaba el momento justo para hacer mi movimiento, para vengar a mi familia, para lograr lo que no pudieron lograr.

Pasaron los años y conseguí ser estilista pero me negué a participar en cualquier cosa referente a los juegos del hambre, entonces apareció ella, la vi en televisión ofreciéndose para salvar a su hermanita, reconocí en ella la misma mirada que tenía mi hermana, la misma fuerza, la misma determinación, levante mi teléfono y llame al capitolio " la quiero, quiero el distrito 12 ", y entonces creo que ustedes ya saben lo que paso, yo no pude heredar el fuego de la misma forma en que mi hermana lo hizo, pero me encargue de darle vida, y de heredarlo yo mismo a alguien digno de hacerlo crecer, una chica que no hizo que me arrepintiera, alguien por quien siempre apostare, mi chica en llamas.

_Melissa Н._


End file.
